


Еще одно отличие

by iscalox



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime is discovering that this alternate universe is more alternate than he thought before. Crack.</p><p>Вселенная, в которую занесло посла Спока, отличается от его мира намного сильнее, чем он думал. Да и здешний Спок выглядит как-то... не так. Очень старый фик, написанный после выхода одиннадцатого фильма. Стеб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще одно отличие

О том, что его собственный мир отличается от этой вселенной гораздо больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, посол Спок начал догадываться, когда они прилетели на Землю.

Стоило послу удалиться от Академии звездного флота на десять метров, как его догнал странный тип в черной коже и схватил под локоть:  
— Старовато выглядишь, — сказал он со смешком. — Не думал обновить личико? Могу помочь с необходимым!

— И что же мне необходимо? — спросил Спок.

— Дурацкий вопрос! Страдаешь старческим склерозом? Тогда обнови еще и мозг — попроси нарезать тебе новых извилин, ха-ха! Зидрат, тебе нужен зидрат, что же еще!

— Спасибо, предпочитаю пользоваться уже имеющимися ресурсами, — очень вежливо ответил Спок и направился обратно в Академию, чтобы воспользоваться свободным компьютером.

Информация по зидрату нашлась сразу же. Спок внимательно все изучил и задумался. А затем начал искать сведения о Споке и Джеймсе Кирке из этой вселенной.

На поиск ушло почти пять часов, но под конец у посла появилась гипотеза, в которой он был уверен почти на восемьдесят процентов. Старый Спок решительно встал и направился к молодому.

— Скажи мне, а ты всегда так выглядел? — спросил он, едва зайдя в комнату.

— Конечно. Это можно проверить по документам. — Человек не заметил бы агрессии в тоне молодого Спока, но посол определил ее с легкостью — он ведь тоже был вулканец, да еще и Спок.

— Документы можно было подделать и в нашем мире. А в вашем можно изменить лицо, — задумчиво произнес посол. — Позволь мне прикоснуться к твоему разуму.

— Не вижу в этом необходимости. Вулканцы не врут.

Посол выразительно поднял одну бровь.

— Все вулканцы, кроме тебя.

— А значит, и тебя. Чего ты боишься? Обещаю во время слияния не лезть, куда не просят.

Молодой Спок сглотнул и отвернулся к стене.

— Ну ладно, может быть, я немного подправил нос. Но это было логично! Я хотел избежать издевательств!

— Никто никогда не издевался над моим носом, — обиделся посол. — А Джи… Джеймсу Кирку он даже нравился. И, как я посмотрю, подбородок тебя тоже не устроил.

— Логично было исправить все сразу, раз уж я заплатил за операцию, — пояснил молодой вулканец, наконец повернувшись к старому и с вызовом смотря ему в глаза.

— И морщины ты тоже убрал.

Молодой Спок согласно кивнул, но тут же опомнился:  
— У меня не было морщин. Мне двадцать три.

— Я в этом не уверен, — покачал головой посол. — Начинаю подозревать, что ты старше, чем кажешься. Я провел кое-какие исследования и обнаружил запись о том, что некий Спок пытался поступить в Вулканскую академию наук за два года до тебя. Тогда я просмотрел более старые записи и нашел еще пятерых Споков. Все они выглядели по-разному, и все они провалились на экзамене.

— Мало ли Споков на Вулкане!

— Отца всех Споков звали Сарек. А мать...

— Да, мне тридцать восемь! — закричал Спок внезапно. — Я менял внешность, чтобы поступить в академию, но эти гады заваливали меня! Я уверен, что они специально каждый раз задавали мне самые трудные вопросы. Под конец я хотел только одного — доказать им, что я могу сдать чертов экзамен и послать их куда подальше! Счастлив? Раскрыл меня, да? Пойдешь меня сдавать? Скажешь, что я мать не любил?

— Не надо так нервничать, — произнес посол успокаивающе. — Я не собираюсь никому ничего говорить. Просто хотел узнать настоящее положение вещей.

Молодой Спок глубоко вдохнул и взял себя в руки.

— Прошу прощения за нелогичную вспышку эмоций, — сказал он ровно. — Дело в том…

— Что приближается твое время. Я догадался, когда узнал о том, как ты душил Кирка на мостике. Ты начинаешь чувствовать притяжение к потенциальному партнеру. Мне это знакомо, примерно в этом же возрасте я чуть не задушил своего Джеймса Кирка. Значит, из-за возраста и неконтролируемого влечения ты и отказался служить под его командованием?

— Я старше его на пятнадцать лет. И я не могу перед ним устоять. Я должен буду рассказать ему правду — ведь он все равно узнает во время мелдинга. И тогда он отвергнет меня с вероятностью девяносто пять процентов. А если он увидит мою фотографию до операций, то вероятность повысится до девяносто девяти целых и семи десятых процента.

Посол Спок понимающе кивнул. Он нашел эту фотографию, взломав пароль на сайте Вулканской академии. Липосакция пошла молодому вулканцу на пользу — с лишними сорока килограммами Спок выглядел совсем не так хорошо. Но по крайней мере по одному пункту посол мог его утешить.

— Я бы не боялся разницы в возрасте, — сказал он. — Дело в том, что и о Кирке я тоже узнал кое-что интересное. Джеймс Кирк улетел на Тарсус IV в возрасте двадцати лет и провел там десятилетие. Однако, судя по документам, вернулся на Землю он ничуть не постарев.

В глазах молодого Спока зажглась надежда.

— Так значит и он тоже…

— Высока вероятность, что и его документы подделаны.

Молодой Спок расправил плечи и с задумчивой радостью произнес:  
— Но это все меняет.

— Вот-вот, не теряй надежды. Самым логичным сейчас будет принять назначение. А фотографии до операций можно удалить. Я этим займусь. 

Посол кивнул и направился к выходу с чувством выполненного долга. На пороге он задержался:  
— Хотел спросить тебя напоследок. Одного мне выяснить так и не удалось. Цвет глаз Кирка.

— Цвет глаз? — удивился молодой Спок.

— Да. В моей вселенной глаза у Кирка болотного цвета.

— Это просто, — ответил вулканец, заложив руки за спину. — Конечно, официальные записи уничтожены, но все знают и так. Цвет глаз изменился от спайса. Все жители Тарсуса его употребляют. Данных о спайсе нет на разрешенных сайтах, однако можно поискать в нелегальных базах данных...

— Спасибо, — кивнул посол. — Я так и сделаю, ты мне очень помог. Живи долго и процветай. И мой тебе совет — измени нос обратно. Этот тебе не идет.

Посол вышел на улицу и повернул в сторону Академии. Нужно было выяснить все о спайсе.


End file.
